


Welcome Home, Love

by duraxe02



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Spanking, soft dom, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraxe02/pseuds/duraxe02
Summary: 狄拉夫不得不在周末出差，雷吉斯想出了一个好法子来让杰洛特不那么无聊。（缺乏说服力的公开三角关系（作者原文），BDSM porn，以及满满的糖）
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Dettlaff van der Eretein/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 21





	Welcome Home, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Home, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841428) by [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir). 



> 本文是merulanoir太太We Name Each Other的番外之一，现代AU，BDSM基调，三人同居，狄雷相爱同居前提，本篇为狄→狼←雷3P，肉很多
> 
> 具体设定见最底部，可不看，不影响吃肉，为防止剧透前文，请做好心理准备后查看

杰洛特就该知道，当狄拉夫说他整整要有一个周末不能呆在家里，而雷吉斯只是点头笑了笑的时候他绝对在策划着什么。他们三个本来准备一起蜷在沙发上，好好利用这几天享受他们的电影马拉松，当然，还有很多很多美妙绝伦的性爱。然而事与愿违，狄拉夫突然需要顶替生病的同事出席一场会议，给了雷吉斯和杰洛特一个无比痛苦的漫长凝视之后，他答应了对方。

狄拉夫是那种乐于助人的类型，有些出人意料。在以前，如果有什么东西打破了他的日常规划，他会一连气上好几天，不过自从他找了个心理医生，还调整了用药，这种情况就出现得越来越少。他已经为把杰洛特和雷吉斯从身边故意撵走而道歉，重新做了一份自己的课程计划。他甚至还对参加会议这件事感到有些期待。

杰洛特喜欢看到狄拉夫一点一滴作出的改变，这让他自己和雷吉斯的生活都有了很大的改观。他们俩意识到狄拉夫真的在努力对抗抑郁症时，不约而同地松了一口气。三个人的关系变得更加融洽，因为他们都承诺对彼此诚实而不是把问题憋在心里直到爆发。

杰洛特陪狄拉夫去拿车。这个人在杰洛特的坚持下终于租了个温暖的车库，不用在冬天把车从雪堆下清理出来简直是一种享受，也是在善待这辆老爷车的电池。

狄拉夫将行李放进后备箱，然后拉着杰洛特的皮带凑近他。

“我不在的时候你们俩都会好好的吧？”他对着杰洛特的嘴唇喃喃道。

杰洛特笑了笑，“当然，去跟那群知识分子好好探讨你的论文吧。”

狄拉夫露出微笑，把杰洛特拉近与自己相贴，“尽量别把彼此都累坏了。”他的双唇蹭过杰洛特一天没刮的胡茬，引得他身体一阵颤抖。

“雷吉斯说他正好有一个演讲议程要处理，我们可以把电影马拉松留到你回来。”杰洛特回答道，声音略显紧张，双手搭在狄拉夫腰间。

他只是挑了挑眉毛报以怀疑的窃笑。当他们最终放开彼此，狄拉夫用嘴唇啄了他一下，然后坐上车。杰洛特为他打开车库门，在寒冷的空气中打着抖挥别。

十二月份的日光苍白且令人倦怠，他边把门关上边这么想，揉搓着双臂。这一年十分漫长，发生了许多事情，也接近了尾声，尽管髋骨上的伤还在时不时作痛，但他现在却感到了前所未有的满足。他在八月重返岗位，在基地里忙得不可开交。据说只要一些文书工作就能让他获得退役军人的正式身份，然后他就不需要担心再被派往海外。

杰洛特把钥匙插进锁孔，转动的时候，一阵幸福感漫过全身。他们还没有正式同居，不过他这段时间几乎已经搬进了雷吉斯与狄拉夫的家。雷吉斯坚持要他出院后过来跟他们住，而那个时候杰洛特还没好到出院的地步。他也有过一些疑虑（因为好好地谈论这些事才是成年人的做法），但他的两位情人都睁大眼睛看着他，不由分说地驳回了杰洛特的一切抗议。

杰洛特进去时雷吉斯正在客厅里。医生放松地躺在沙发上，双手交叉在脑后，看起来在思考什么重大问题。杰洛特蹲下来，用手指梳理过他乱蓬蓬的黑发。雷吉斯瞥了他一眼，然后笑了。

“所以，狄回来之前我们还有将近两天，有什么想法吗？”杰洛特不慌不忙地问道。

雷吉斯咧开嘴，眯起了眼睛，“我很清楚他是怎么看待这个昵称的，吾爱。”

杰洛特大笑起来，“他断然禁止我使用这个称呼，所以我当然会这么叫他。”

他没有大声说出来的是，惹恼狄拉夫会让他最后更可能把杰洛特直接扔到床上，干到他头晕目眩，呜咽不止。这很好，即便臣服于他的任何一个伴侣这方面仍然使他……心底里有些不安，但是不知怎么他也有些不确定，无法用语言来表达。

部分原因来源于臣服角色与日常人格之间的冲突，杰洛特知道自己是个固执果断的人，但是放弃所有控制权，把自己交给爱人的感觉比什么都好。他明白这一切没什么可耻的，只是他内心顽固的一面还在不停反抗着。

雷吉斯把这一切都看在眼底，手悄悄绕到杰洛特后脑勺，把他拉过来吻了一下。雷吉斯的舌尖温柔而充满占有欲地滑过杰洛特唇边，他高兴地叹了口气，毫不犹豫地融化在这个吻里

然后雷吉斯往后退了退，手还呆在原地，捧着杰洛特后脑，“你刚刚在别的地方，”他说，“在想什么？”

尽管明知道雷吉斯不会放过这个话题，杰洛特还是试图转移视线。只要医生闻到了一丁点儿血腥味，他就会一直前进直到另一方屈服让步，大体上是件好事，虽然偶尔令人生厌。

和往常一样，雷吉斯立马从沙发下来落在地板上，将杰洛特用双臂固定在原地，微笑着。

“请务必告诉我。”

杰洛特投降般地叹气，他知道他迟早得谈谈这件事。

“我在臣服方面遇到了一些麻烦。”

雷吉斯皱起了眉头，看上去已经开始担心起来，杰洛特赶紧解释，“我并不反感，但现在我有些困扰。”他看着雷吉斯，正在寻找合适的语言。

雷吉斯的笑容更加温柔，捧着杰洛特的脸颊，“你是不是在想，臣服于他人会不会让你低人一等的问题？”

“是的，差不多吧，”杰洛特咕哝着，他脸上越来越烫，“我喜欢这样，但是……”

雷吉斯把他拉起来，然后一直拉着他直到杰洛特跨坐在他的大腿上。尽管杰洛特身材更为高大强壮，但他们之中谁控制着局面是毋庸置疑的，雷吉斯总是在不经意间散发出支配的气场。

他在杰洛特身体两侧用双手轻轻上下抚摸着他，脸上仍然挂着微笑。杰洛特充分感受着他们之间的触碰，以及自己放缓的心跳。

“不论是否在床笫之间，我觉得你都是完美的，”雷吉斯恳切地说道，“享受扮演和臣服会让你更为高贵，而不是变得低贱。”

杰洛特看进雷吉斯的眼睛然后笑了，对方把他拉得更近，再一次吻了他直到呼吸不稳，他的笑容更灿烂了。

“我是如此的爱你。”

即使已经沐浴在他情人们的爱语中好几个月了，杰洛特的心脏还是会为这些词语砰砰直跳。

“我也爱你，”杰洛特再一次亲吻雷吉斯之前说。他们沉浸于这种亲密之中许久，但随后雷吉斯紧紧地扣住他的髋部，并吮吸着他的下嘴唇。杰洛特口中吐出一声急切的呻吟，被另一人欢快地吞了下去。

“我想让你知道我有多么欣赏你，”雷吉斯低声说。

杰洛特仍然不知道是什么告诉他雷吉斯已经进入状态了，他说话的腔调没有改变，也没在扮演任何一种角色，但是那对黑色眼珠下面有什么东西悄然变换。此情此景，杰洛特也不禁落入他交出主动权时的状态，对他来说每一次都是惬意而令人兴奋的。

即便是现在，当杰洛特表达了他的隐忧之时，他也没有在角色中迷失自己，这是他的一部分。这之前，当杰洛特没有一个固定床伴的时候，他是如此地想念这种经历。在内心深处有个声音告诉他时间会打消他一切疑虑，而在此期间杰洛特绝对不会放弃这种享受。

“我很乐意这么做。”他说道，牢记雷吉斯要求他说完整的句子。

对方咧嘴一笑，这副表情令杰洛特一阵热血直冲下体，他被捉进另一个吻中，雷吉斯继续爱抚着他的身侧，后背，以及臀部，直到他们紧贴彼此，杰洛特的阴茎在他们中间充血。雷吉斯紧紧地扣住他大张的双腿，试探着摩擦他们的股间，抽气的声音从杰洛特齿缝间溜出。

“你太棒了，”他嗡嗡地说，一只手揉搓着杰洛特的臀瓣，另一只手轻轻划过他衣服下起伏的肌肉轮廓，“我喜欢你坐在我的腿上，在急切中等待着，随时准备接受我给予你的一切。”

杰洛特咬了咬嘴唇，保持自己的手搭在雷吉斯肩膀上，未经允许不敢随便移动它们。雷吉斯是说下流话的行家，他喜欢把他要对杰洛特做的所有肮脏事统统讲出来。

“过去的一周里你表现得很好，我为你准备了一个小小的惊喜，”雷吉斯继续说道，一边轻轻地摆弄着杰洛特的勃起，“我想你会喜欢它的。”

杰洛特觉得自己的胯部开始不自主地晃动，“你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”他轻声说道。

“我知道，”雷吉斯又笑了，“脱掉衣服，在卧室里等我。不准碰自己。”

杰洛特很快脱下衣服，整整齐齐地叠放在椅子上，他知道雷吉斯很喜欢他这样认真对待事情，即便是一些无关紧要的小事在整个BDSM的框架下也被赋予了意义。某种程度上来说，这种角色扮演和他正常生活的界限渐渐模糊了，因为杰洛特发现自己越来越沉溺于取悦他的爱人们。

他抑制住抚摸自己的冲动，坐在床上。过了一会儿，雷吉斯拿着一个扁平的黑盒子走了进来，他对看到的景象满意地点点头，然后走到杰洛特面前。当雷吉斯把手放在他的下巴上时，杰洛特顺从地将头向后仰。

“我知道，你很喜欢被打屁股，所以我想我可以送你一份礼物，”雷吉斯说，“既然你提到过你更喜欢被手掌而不是鞭子抽，我就想到了这个。”

他放开杰洛特然后打开了盒子，里面是一个平板，由柔软的黑革制成，边缘缝着暗红的绳线。杰洛特可以闻到这东西是全新的，大脑立刻给他提供了几个想要被它击打的地方的选项，他觉得自己肯定脸红了。

他抬起头看雷吉斯，对方似乎对他脸上的表情很是满意。医生拿起道具，把盒子扔在床头柜，“现在，帮我把衣服脱了，然后我们再来看看你能承受多少。”

杰洛特迫不及待地服从命令，雷吉斯也在这种注视下越来越硬了。他解开衬衫扣子，把衣服褪下来，手在雷吉斯的皮肤上游走，他爱极了对方在皮带被挑开时陡然锋利的目光。杰洛特把他的长裤与内裤一并脱下，看到雷吉斯的阴茎与他的脸近在咫尺，咽了口唾沫。

他抬眼，与雷吉斯视线相交，“我能帮你口交吗？求你了？”

雷吉斯的手抓住了他的头发，刺痛引出杰洛特一声呻吟，“我不知道，你能吗？”他平静地说，杰洛特深吸进一口气，阴茎欢快地抽搐了两下。

“对不起，”他说，“请让我为你口交？”

雷吉斯考虑了一会儿，然后松开他的头发，用一只稳当的手将它们理顺，“如果你这么希望的话。”

杰洛特拉近雷吉斯的胯，趁他还没改变主意直接舔了上去。雷吉斯很温暖，尝起来有些咸咸的味道，杰洛特将他吞得更深的时候一串叹息漏了出来。他慢慢地在阴茎底下送着舌头，尝试催生出更大的快感。杰洛特喜欢为他的爱人口交，尤其爱雷吉斯和狄拉夫享受口交的不同偏好。雷吉斯喜欢被慢慢地带到边缘，被舌头舔弄着头部，而狄拉夫更喜欢干杰洛特的脸，时不时攫住他的后颈，然后一直操进喉咙里。

不幸的是，雷吉斯很早就退了出来，他让自己湿漉漉的阴茎戏弄般地蹭了一下杰洛特的嘴唇，然后后退一步。杰洛特抬头冲他笑，看到一抹红色悄悄攀上对方的高颧骨。

“在床上做好准备，杰洛特，”雷吉斯用有些沙哑的声音说道，“正面朝下趴着，立刻。”

他的勃起在床面上擦过，杰洛特差点没忍住一声呻吟。雷吉斯跪在他身旁，一只手抚摸着杰洛特的后背。他把胳膊交叠在额头下，稍稍转过一点看着雷吉斯的动作，对方正在用那个平板爱抚着杰洛特的屁股和大腿。皮革贴着他的肌肤摩擦，一阵激颤窜上后背。

“你表现得太好了，”雷吉斯温柔地说，饥饿感在他的瞳仁深处闪闪发光，“所以现在只要你好好地出声请求，我就会让你试一试新玩具。”

杰洛特试图把自己的脑子拼回一整块，以找到恰当的词句，但那个平板正在他大腿内侧作祟。雷吉斯知道杰洛特一旦被勾起性欲到了某种程度，他就很难说出完整的句子，而医生非常乐意为此奖惩他。

“雷吉斯，求你了，”杰洛特干巴巴地说，“我想要你弄疼我。”

雷吉斯的笑容加深了。突然，那个小道具狠狠地拍击在杰洛特的左臀瓣上，响亮的击打声紧跟着一声堵在喉咙里的呻吟，杰洛特扭着屁股，颤抖地呼出一口气。

雷吉斯用他冰凉的手抚着新鲜的红色印记，“再用力些？”

“是的，请再用力。” 杰洛特咽了口唾沫，试图预测下一次受击。第二次的力量更大，他的腰几乎是下意识地再一次挺起来，身体似乎渴求着那一闪而过的痛楚以及紧随其后的肿胀感。

第三次拍打使杰洛特发出了一声痛快的啜泣。他不介意被鞭子打，但是这个平板的效果要好得多，打击更为直接，接触面更大，同时皮革在接触时仿佛每一秒都能点燃他的脊椎，让他的阴茎疯狂地搏动。

雷吉斯一刻也不停地抽打他，在第十五下之后，杰洛特就数不上来了，他的大脑变得一片空白，就像他的脑袋被冲刷得干干净净，什么也没剩下，唯二能接收到的感觉就是痛苦和快乐，它们混杂在一起，彼此融合密不可分。杰洛特感到雷吉斯空出来的一只手握住了他的腰，一会儿后他就觉得这仿佛是自己与世界仅有的联系。

当雷吉斯终于停下来，杰洛特意识到他正跪在膝盖上，脸埋在枕头里。雷吉斯的手轻轻地刮蹭着他的阴茎，他亲吻了杰洛特的臀部，而杰洛特的呼吸因此变得磕磕绊绊的，整个身体都在颤抖。

“噢，亲爱的，”雷吉斯低声道，“你真漂亮。”

杰洛特找不到词语来回答他，迷失在自己的脑海里，雷吉斯毫不费力地就将他翻过来。床单摩擦到杰洛特的屁股，他嘶嘶地抽着气。历经折磨的皮肤泛着火辣和粗糙的痛感，但他爱极了其中每一个细微的感受，品味疼痛几乎和受虐本身一样甜美

雷吉斯轻柔地将手指推进他的身体，这让杰洛特倒吸了一口气，他唯一能做的就是死死盯着自己爱人的动作。每一次触碰都让他觉得自己快要爆发，几乎要跨过了承受力的界限。空气中只有他们的喘息声，两人沉浸在这一刻，让沉默填满了一切空洞。

然后雷吉斯继续挂着那温柔的笑容，把自己送进了杰洛特的身体，他的阴茎轻而易举地滑入最深处。医生俯下身去亲吻杰洛特的时候，他的手抚在了对方的脸颊上，眼神突然变得异常柔软。

“你做得太好了，”雷吉斯低语道，“我本来没打算进行那么久，但你自己凑上来，几乎是在乞求着更多，令我无法抗拒。”

杰洛特仍然无法组织起语言，他动了动嘴唇，什么也说不出来。他的头脑被汹涌的快乐所淹没，在一片迷蒙中兴奋地颤抖，但他听得出雷吉斯慰籍的话语中的爱慕。他一定又发出了什么声音，因为对方突然贴近，紧紧地抱住了杰洛特，让他们从脖颈直到腰胯都连在了一起。

“你让我一次又一次地爱上了你，”雷吉斯悄悄地说，喷吐的温热气息让杰洛特仿佛脊背过电，“你太棒了，我想要好好地疼爱你。”

杰洛特没有碰过一次自己的阴茎就射了出来，胡乱地洒在雷吉斯身上，强烈的射精几乎要把他的身体撕碎。雷吉斯抱着他，在他耳边倾倒爱语，这一切结束的时候杰洛特彻底被掏空了，躺在床上渴求着空气。

接下来他知道的就是，雷吉斯拿出另一床被子裹起他们俩，医生把杰洛特拉近自己，圈住他，手指拨开他眼前挡着的头发。杰洛特彻底瘫在雷吉斯身上，把头埋在对方颈间，想再逃避一会儿这个世界。他放任自己在肾上腺素的自然回落中战栗，只专注于深呼吸。雷吉斯闻起来很安全，他还一直默默地安抚着杰洛特。

第一次经历剧烈的低潮时，杰洛特几乎被吓得惊慌失措。他以为自己的身体失去掌控了，强烈的兴奋感很快转变为止不住的颤抖，吓坏了他的同伴，也吓坏了他自己。这么多年过去，他已经习惯了这种体验，而跟雷吉斯与狄拉夫在一起之后，他更加清楚这会带来些什么。

起初，雷吉斯进入支配者角色的程度令他十分惊讶。他好像脑袋里列着一个清单，在每一个扮演场景中都在不停地翻看确认，小心地确保另一方不会越过安全的界限。就这样，跟雷吉斯在一起的时候，杰洛特敢于以一种前所未有的方式交出自己，他毫不担心自己得不到照顾。尽管他们遇到过许多问题，但是每次扮演都是在相互信赖的基础上进行的，当情况开始变得不对劲，他们会立刻停止整个环节。

杰洛特颤抖的身体终于消停下来，他在头下塞了个枕头，一只手在脸上擦了擦，雷吉斯仔细地端详着他，眼神充满期待与暖意。

“你解决了吗？”杰洛特问道，声音沙哑，显然在之前的某个时候他过度使用了嗓子。

“不，现在这不重要，”雷吉斯耸耸肩，“你似乎很享受。”

杰洛特点头，感觉鼻梁上挂着一道红晕，“是的。”

雷吉斯扬起一边眉毛，杰洛特叹了口气，试图从自己糊成一团的脑子里拼出一个完整的句子，“你没有打得太重，而且……我很喜欢那个道具。”他小声地补充道。

雷吉斯的笑容更加灿烂了，视线也变得柔和，“事实上，这是我亲手制作的。”他说道，指尖移到杰洛特的身侧，抚摸他汗涔涔的皮肤。

杰洛特觉得嗓子里有什么暖烘烘的东西挠了一下，“真的吗？”他问道，突然有点不知所措，但这和不久前的感觉不同。

雷吉斯将他们的额头抵在一起，“我跟狄拉夫刚开始进行这些的时候，也送了他类似的东西。它似乎非常合适。”

仿佛雷吉斯这番话冲破了什么未知的障碍，进入了杰洛特的大脑，毫无征兆地，他感觉自己眼眶湿润，呼吸变得急促。雷吉斯往后退了退，睁大了眼睛，杰洛特试图平复下自己紊乱的呼吸，但一秒钟后他失败了，对方将他的身体在怀中搂紧。他想要自然地捱过这一系列强烈而混乱的情感洪流，可他的肺像着了火一样，雷吉斯继续抱着杰洛特，直到一切归于平静。

“怎么了？”雷吉斯问他，嘴唇擦过他的太阳穴。

杰洛特擦了擦眼睛，努力说清楚这次爆发究竟是怎么回事，他一直感到非常高兴和满足，反复地强调他正被爱着，然后雷吉斯就告诉了他关于这个平板……

“你说的那些话，”杰洛特最终挤出几个词语，“我从来没有……没人……”

杰洛特突然觉得自己是如此地幸福，以至于完全被潮水般的爱意淹没了。此时此刻，他百分之百地确信有人渴望着自己，自己是被需要的。

雷吉斯深吸了一口气，用力地吻了他，而杰洛特尝试在这个热烈的吻中倾诉自己的感触，当他们最终分开，雷吉斯的眼中盛满了倾慕的热度。

“哦，杰洛特，你值得被爱，当我说我想照顾你的时候，我是认真的。”他平静地说，笑容突然变得有些忧伤，“在这种时候是这样，在日常生活里亦然。”

杰洛特点点头，他们就这么安安静静地躺在一起。这部分的内容也是他喜欢的，因为在确定各方都感觉良好之后，就会有无尽的拥抱和懒洋洋的亲吻，最终平静地讨论这一轮有没有什么特别的地方。杰洛特已经记不清有多少次在过程中迷迷糊糊地睡着了，每一次醒来，都能感觉到雷吉斯靠在他肩膀上，狄拉夫蜷在怀中，三个人纠缠在一起，不分你我。

然后他正要小睡一会儿，雷吉斯清了清嗓子。

“我一直在想。”

杰洛特眨眨眼，试图爬回活人的世界。

“嗯哼？”

雷吉斯轻笑着瞥了他一眼，“狄拉夫后天就会回来了。我有些打发时间的好点子，或许还能提醒他，家里有多需要他。”

杰洛特立马觉得精神多了，他转过身，把枕头塞在胳膊底下，对雷吉斯咧着嘴笑，“哦，是嘛？提点一下？”尽管刚刚才射过一轮，显然他的阴茎已经形成了一种条件反射，提起和狄拉夫做爱意味着他会好好地被操上一顿。

雷吉斯看起来很轻易就读懂了杰洛特的想法，他哈哈笑了两声，“我提议明天你把自己交给我随意使用，我们做什么，什么时候做，怎么做，你都没有发言权。”

杰洛特感到热度从脖子攀了上来，大脑试图预测这个提议会带来什么后果，但他立马就放弃了，因为雷吉斯的想象力根本就不和他在一个数量级上。

“除非你说出安全词，否则直到狄拉夫回来为止，我们都不会停下。”看到对方没有异议，雷吉斯继续说道。杰洛特尴尬地咳嗽了一声，甩掉脑袋里肮脏的小想法，装出一副认真思考的模样。

“那么，这要怎么才能告诉狄拉夫，他最好尽快回家呢？”杰洛特问道。

雷吉斯突然显得十分得意，他立马知道他要大难临头了。

“那是我的事情，亲爱的。”

————————————————————

杰洛特慢慢地从睡梦中醒来，放任意识在半梦半醒间漂浮了许久，他能感觉到雷吉斯搂着他，还在梦乡里。因为狄拉夫不在家，他们就没把窗帘好好拉上，苍白的日光透过厚厚的窗帘照进室内。

“家”这个词回荡在杰洛特的脑海里，他仍然有自己的公寓，但他已经记不得上一次在里面睡觉是什么时候了。他的大部分衣物和私人物品都神不知鬼不觉地转移到了这里，他的爱人们为他腾出了一定的空间，整件事顺理成章得令人不安。出院后，杰洛特也没再回到自己的住所，这样的安排似乎让他们三个都十分满意。

在雷吉斯设法睁开眼睛几秒钟后，杰洛特意识到他已经醒了。医生用鼻子蹭着他的颈部，尚未褪去的睡意让他整个人没了棱角，杰洛特转过身，把他抱进怀中。雷吉斯发出一阵幸福的哼哼声，把脸埋进杰洛特的颈窝，停在那里。

杰洛特正准备多眯一会儿，雷吉斯在他的锁骨上亲了一下，紧接着开始用牙齿轻轻刮蹭。昨晚他们交谈的记忆重新回到脑海里，杰洛特重重地咽了口唾沫，立马清醒过来。

“早上好？”他试着说道。

“早上好，”雷吉斯回答他，继续在他的脖子上落下羽毛般的轻吻，“睡得好吗？”

“呃，挺好的。”杰洛特很难作出一个通顺的回答，因为雷吉斯正在慢慢地吮吸着他耳后的皮肤，他在清晨性爱里总是表现得跟个傻瓜一样。

“说完整的句子，”雷吉斯低声说，咬住了对方的耳垂。杰洛特尝试通过深呼吸让自己冷静，但这毫无用处。不知怎么地，现在的情况反而让他更加兴奋，认识到将要被雷吉斯随心所欲地使用整整一天，而且对将要发生的事情一无所知，这摧毁了杰洛特大脑里所有的高级功能区。

雷吉斯稍稍后撤，当他看到杰洛特的表情时，脸上变得异常满意。

“哦，我的天，”他慢吞吞地说，用手指把杰洛特的下巴抬起来，“你在这种情况下看起来真是美味。”

雷吉斯的愉悦感染得杰洛特自己也笑了起来，不过医生脸上的笑容很快就消失了，取而代之的是一种更黑暗的神情。他的手掌缓缓爬上了杰洛特的咽喉，利用这个动作微微用力把他按在床上，雷吉斯毫不忌讳地跨坐在了对方的胸前。

“我相信你还记得你答应过什么吧？”他问道，声音像湖面般平静而深沉。杰洛特已经进入了一种朦胧的臣服状态里，能做的只是点点头。他喉咙周围的手收紧，给予了一些恰到好处的压力，从杰洛特的嘴里挤出一缕渴求的呻吟。

——————————————————————

“你有什么不喜欢的事情吗？任何事情？”

“没有，只要它是安全的我就没问题。”

“嗯，那是自然。作为医生，我的良心与职业道德不允许超出这之外的事情发生。你觉得被人用高人一等的语气命令怎么样？”

“啊，我、我想……这、我是说——”

“杰洛特。”

“操，随便啦，我都喜欢。继续说，现在你可以嘲笑我的军旅生涯了。”

“你知道我永远不会那么做的。”

“我知道，抱歉。”

“如果我给你拍张照片你会同意吗？”

“照片？”

“你永远不会被认出来的那种，我很清楚这类照片的危害。”

“但是为了什么呢？”

“我说过我会让狄拉夫相信，家里需要他。”

————————————————

雷吉斯向前探着身子，直到他坚硬的阴茎碰到了杰洛特的嘴唇，它们顺从地分开来，但雷吉斯没有要继续推进的意思，他的眼神转向沉思。

“你太享受这一切了，甚至让我觉得你情愿就这样度过大部分时间。”他说，拇指压着杰洛特的下唇。雷吉斯俯视着他的样子让杰洛特越来越深地陷入全盘接受的境地，当他的舌头轻轻舔舐着对方的拇指时，雷吉斯一切犹豫都烟消云散了。

他朝杰洛特咧嘴一笑，“对于一个舌头如此尖刻的人来说，一旦我朝你皱眉，你就会变得令人愉悦的安静和圆润。”

就这样，雷吉斯终于把他的阴茎放在了杰洛特舔得到的地方，但他喉咙上的手阻止了他再往前冲。对方只是用头部戏弄着他的嘴唇，杰洛特挣扎着想要尝到更多的甜头，充血的龟头滑过双唇，一次又一次地向后撤开，直到他能感觉到自己在这沮丧感中硬了起来。

在没有任何预警的情况下，雷吉斯猛地向前冲刺，几乎全部塞了进去，杰洛特被这个动作噎了一下。但是他们已经做过很多次了，两人都知道没什么好担心的，他的喉部肌肉以一次收缩再放松的动作轻松解决了这个问题。

雷吉斯毫无怜悯地操干着杰洛特的嗓子，直到另一个人拍拍他的大腿表示需要喘气。他撤出一部分长度，把头部留在了杰洛特口腔里，对方大口喘着气，雷吉斯用尖端去逗弄被口水沾满的唇瓣，看起来他可以就这么做上一整个早晨。

杰洛特感觉筋疲力尽，他自己的勃起还在疯狂地悸动着，但他想都不敢想去触碰它。

雷吉斯说的是对的，他喜欢给别人口交，让自己被逼着做这些事情是他最喜欢的情景之一。

对方终于把手移到了杰洛特的头发里，让他抬起头，雷吉斯的阴茎沉重地停留在他的嘴角。

“真是个漂亮的小东西，”他邪恶地笑着说，“现在你可以吸我了，让我看看你有多喜欢这样，记得不要用你那贪婪的手碰你自己。”

杰洛特深吸一口气，雷吉斯再次插了进去，他试图在口腔被无情地攻伐的时候控制住自己。他的舌头好像随时都会打结，而雷吉斯用眼神锁住他，就好像他需要确认杰洛特对他的支配地位深信不疑一样。

伴随着一串咕哝，雷吉斯射在了他的口中，他粗喘着倒下去，杰洛特咽下所有东西，同时想要把此刻雷吉斯的表情一点不差地记在脑子里。

医生瘫倒在他身边，抱住杰洛特，发出满足的叹息。杰洛特试着别让自己得不到解脱的阴茎碰到任何东西，但他失败了。一声呜咽把他的状态泄露给了雷吉斯，对方的眼神立刻变得有些尖锐。

“感到困扰吗？”他问道。

杰洛特不得不佩服雷吉斯的镇静，如果他像刚刚那样发泄在了他情人的嘴里，接下来整整十五分钟他都说不上一句通顺的话。然后他点点头，脑袋里的雾气好像消散了一些，但并没有消失得一干二净，他现在十分放松，同时对接下来的一切充满了渴望。

雷吉斯思索了一阵，然后他的眼睛亮了起来，下床走向柜子。

他知道雷吉斯和狄拉夫收藏了大量的小玩意，但他从没见过装着东西的盒子，狄拉夫告诉他不要看，因为他喜欢留着它们当作惊喜，不论是在他支配的时候还是只是普通的玩玩。过去的几个月里，他的屁股试过了一大堆令人印象深刻的玩具，而他对此毫无异议。

雷吉斯翻找了一会儿，最后拿着一个差不多三指宽的肛塞回到了床上。它的底部有一个凸起，中间逐渐变细，膨胀成球状的一段诱人地弯曲着，通体黑色，看起来是硅胶做的。

“这是我的最爱，”雷吉斯轻巧地说道，“它的设计非常漂亮，而且它的形状非常适合……嗯，你会知道的。”

润滑过的手指探进后穴的感觉使杰洛特颤抖，他已经要硬得发痛了，现在雷吉斯只打算让事情变得更糟。

雷吉斯让两根手指在他的后面进进出出，直到杰洛特抖得什么也做不了。他不敢碰自己，但是他觉得如果再不抚慰一下自己就会疯掉。就在他即将失去控制的时候，雷吉斯把手指换成了那个塞子，它轻松地滑到目的地，曲起的地方正好顶在让杰洛特眼冒金星的那一点。

然后雷吉斯坐回去，满足地看着杰洛特含着肛塞扭来扭去，杰洛特意识到自己这下子可有大麻烦了。

“我要去准备早餐了，”一会儿后，雷吉斯站起来说，“等你冷静下来，穿好衣服，你就可以下来跟我一起，但还是不允许你碰自己。”说完，他就从地上拾起散落的衣物，离开了房间。

杰洛特瘫在乱糟糟的床单上，无声地呻吟着，任何动作都会让他的后穴传来一阵快感。正当他准备握住自己的勃起时，他意识到自己在做些什么，不得不深呼吸上几次平静下来，直到恢复思考能力。这种状态下，他是不可能穿上任何裤子的。

杰洛特翻了个面仰躺着，肛塞再一次碾在他的前列腺上，而且它没有任何滑脱的迹象，在后面呆得好好的，所以雷吉斯那么爱它不是没有道理的。他又缓缓调整呼吸，试着想些别的将注意力从腿间的胀痛中转移出来。

大约半个小时后，杰洛特终于慢慢踱进了厨房，一束似笑非笑的视线落在他身上。他已经设法忽略了自己的勃起，穿上衣服，但他仍然觉得这一切努力随时都会崩塌。雷吉斯的眼睛在他的胯间徘徊了许久，直到医生与他视线相交，眨眨眼。

“正如我所言，这个设计相当巧妙。”

杰洛特嘟囔了些什么，迅速地把目光从雷吉斯身上移开，因为光是看着那双饥饿的黑眼睛都足以使他的血液再次沸腾起来。

他撑过了一顿早餐，喝了点咖啡，没有发生任何意外，但随后雷吉斯果断地站了起来，杰洛特的思维突然停顿，然后炸裂成旋转的云雾。他立刻又硬了起来，每一个动作都在强调着那个肛塞的存在。

雷吉斯一步一步走近他，用手指梳理着他的头发，然后紧紧地抓住它。

“你服从我的命令了吗？”他问道。

杰洛特一言不发地点了点头，当他意识到自己的错误时，雷吉斯的手收得更紧。

“嗯，看起来你需要进一步的提示。”医生说，仿佛自言自语一般。

“不，我很好，我保证我会听话的。”杰洛特对一阵阵刺痛倒抽了一口冷气。

雷吉斯拽着他的头发，直到喉咙完全暴露在外，他的牙齿擦着绷紧的肌腱。

“太迟了，亲爱的。”

他把杰洛特按在浴室的墙上拔出了肛塞，杰洛特试图扒住光溜溜的墙壁，雷吉斯就在这时进入了他，湿滑的皮肤紧贴着后背。这感觉太好了，但还远远不够，因为雷吉斯不愿碰他的下面。他慢而深地操着杰洛特，被肛塞折磨过的甬道传出的快感太过强烈。雷吉斯还一直告诉他，他只能等着，除非在自己的阴茎上达到高潮。

他没有。雷吉斯首先射了出来，伴随着一记低吼，他抽出来的时候杰洛特的膝盖都直不动了。雷吉斯接住他，把他们俩放到地板上，让蒸汽腾腾的热水笼罩住他们，然后不停地犁着他的头发，直到杰洛特恢复到可以自己站起来。

他们擦干之后，雷吉斯把他带到沙发边拉着杰洛特一起躺下，打开电视。杰洛特再次感到筋疲力尽，下腹的热血仍在翻涌，他靠在雷吉斯的胸口休息，听着对方稳定的心跳，实际上又一次睡着了。

他是被滑进衣服里按揉着屁股的一只手弄醒的。他想把头埋进雷吉斯的衣服里，但医生不允许他这么做，对方坚定地扣住杰洛特的下巴，盯着他的眼睛看了很久。杰洛特知道这是为了确定他不需要使用安全词，当他试着用挑衅的目光瞪回去时，传递出的信号变成了一种渴求的眼神。

雷吉斯纯黑的瞳孔捕捉到了一切，他的静默似乎使杰洛特屈服了，这就是雷吉斯拥有的绝对掌控力，可以根据不同的情况选择不同的应对方式。

刚醒来的杰洛特仍然有些找不着北，他让自己的头脑再次变得模糊起来。在上一场扮演后，他进入角色的变得更加容易，而且更加刺激，这一切感觉更像是个漫长的连续进程，而不是单独的情景。和以前的都不太一样，并且该死的美好。

最后他跪在地上，雷吉斯站在他面前，餍足地看着自己用阴茎挑逗杰洛特的嘴唇。杰洛特紧紧抓住他的大腿，想起自己还是不能自慰，他能感觉到阴茎在内裤中拖动，在痛苦的边缘徘徊。他的肌肉不断绷紧又放松，就好像他的身体找到了一种舒缓压力的方式。

当雷吉斯终于开始干他的嘴巴时，杰洛特闭上了眼睛，试图坚持下去，仿佛周围什么都不存在了，只有嘴里雷吉斯滚烫的重量，以及他自己硬得发疼的阴茎得到的一丁点抚慰。

他能从雷吉斯慢慢僵硬的身体动作中感觉到他快要到了，杰洛特的下巴抗议着，但他还是努力地把自己的爱人吞得更深。雷吉斯发出了一声上气不接下气的呻吟，手紧紧地攥住他的头发，杰洛特已经压抑不住喉中的呜咽，仿佛同雷吉斯一起到达了高潮，然后他睁开了眼睛。

对方正微笑着，举起手机，摄像头对准了杰洛特。他的眼睛猛地瞪大，然后雷吉斯发泄在了他嘴里，成为压倒他的最后一根稻草，杰洛特一次都没碰自己就在裤子里高潮了。他喘息着，让生理快感蔓延全身，不自主地摇晃起腰。

他花了好一会儿才缓过气来，抬头的时候能感到精液顺着下巴滴滴答答地流下来。雷吉斯咯咯地笑着，蹲在他面前，又拍了一张照片，小心地对准镜头，完事之后把手机扔到沙发上，然后重重地吻了杰洛特，显然并不在意对方的口腔中自己射进去的东西。杰洛特热烈地回吻，把手埋进雷吉斯汗湿的发丝里，顺势把医生拉到自己大腿间盘住。

“你的样子真是太美丽了，”雷吉斯还有些喘，满脸通红，整个人几乎因满足而显得容光焕发，“我很高兴你没有碰自己就去了，感觉如何？”

杰洛特长出一口气，想把自己的情况表达清楚。高潮来临的愉悦感撕裂了他，带走了最迫切的需求，但出于某种未知原因，他仍然觉得不满足。

“我不知道，”他慢慢地说，“我感觉很好，但有些奇怪，好像这些还不够。”

雷吉斯的笑容变得有些神秘，“这是我的本意。你得不到释放的话是撑不过一整天的，晚上我仍需要你充分的注意力。”

“是吗？”

“哦，是的，”雷吉斯又吻了他，这次更加温柔，“但现在我想我们需要再洗个澡，吃点东西。”

他们下午剩下的时间都在沙发上度过，杰洛特再次躺在雷吉斯的臂弯里，得到了无数的爱抚，虽然并没有减轻他的失落感，但拥有雷吉斯全神贯注的关照是件令人陶醉的事。当室外的光线开始变暗的时候，杰洛特感觉自己沉浸在暖洋洋的爱意之中。

最后，电影放完了，雷吉斯看看他然后笑了，“我认为现在是时候提醒一下狄拉夫，他明早绝对需要早些回家，而不是呆在会议后的非正式社交聚会上。”

雷吉斯掏出他的手机，把之前拍的照片给杰洛特看，他登时感到一股前所未有的热血涌上了脸。两张照片都经过剪裁，只有面部很小一部分可见，第一张照片里，他的嘴唇包裹着雷吉斯的阴茎，表面被口水润得闪闪发亮，然后是第二张，白色的精液从他嘴角溢出，鼻尖下遍布细密的汗珠。正如雷吉斯承诺的，没人会知道照片里的人是谁。

……除非看到照片的人几天前才接受过他的口交。

“好吧，就按照你的想法接着做吧。”杰洛特一边把脸埋进双手里，一边嘟囔着。

“你确定？”

“我确定。”杰洛特说道，长出一口气让自己冷静。他觉得这种情况下他或多或少地应该感到羞耻，但他只是感到一阵令人眩晕的兴奋，狄拉夫看到这些照片一定会血脉贲张的。

“好了，”过了一会儿雷吉斯欢快地说，他放下手机，紧紧的抱住杰洛特，“我爱你。”

杰洛特看了他一眼，“也爱你。你觉得狄拉夫会回信息吗？”

对方的眼神突然调皮地闪烁起来，“我给了他一点提示。”声音十分流畅，让人猜不透他的意图。

杰洛特的脑袋里高亮着“危险，危险”的警告标识，但他还来不及回过神，雷吉斯已经滑出了他的怀抱，双手叉腰站在沙发前。

“来吧，我们得准备一下。”

铃声响起的时候，杰洛特正趴在四肢上，他艰难地咽了咽口水，大脑功能完完全全被体内那个震动的粗大按摩棒摧毁了。雷吉斯侧躺在他旁边，一只手撑着头看他，他扫了一眼手机，咧着嘴坐起来。

“你好，亲爱的，会议顺利吗？”

杰洛特竖起耳朵努力听着电话另一头，但雷吉斯用空着那只手轻按了一下遥控器，震动立马变强，他颤抖着腿咽下一声呻吟。

雷吉斯一边接着电话一边歪了歪头。

“你一个人吗？”他低声问道。

“很好，仔细听，我花了整整一天为你把杰洛特准备好，在你回家前，我会先给你一点预告，让你知道之后有什么在等着你。”

雷吉斯突然将手机调至扩音，把它放在床上，杰洛特看到屏幕上的字在黑暗的卧室里闪闪发光，上面粗体字写着“正在接听：狄拉夫”。当他意识到雷吉斯的真正目的时，一阵破碎的低吟从口中漏出来。

“……杰洛特？”一个迟疑、有些气息不稳的声音传了过来。

“是我。”杰洛特说道，尽力控制住自己。

“哦，亲爱的，”狄拉夫有些急切地说道，“你听话吗？我明天就要回去了。”

“是的，”雷吉斯开始慢慢地用那个玩具操他，这个词语在杰洛特口中断成了两截，“我很想你。”按摩棒越推越深，蹭到他的前列腺时，他忍不住大声地浪叫起来，摇晃着屁股想得到更强烈的抚慰。

“我很快就会回家照顾你的。”狄拉夫回答道，他的呼吸急促，杰洛特知道他在抚摸自己，这一画面突然出现在脑海里，令他想要穿过小小的扬声器去把狄拉夫带到自己身边。

“我需要你。”

雷吉斯选择在这一刻将玩具抽出一点再推回去，换成轻快的步调操他，杰洛特知道自己发出的那些肮脏的叫声肯定传到了电话另一头。不一会儿狄拉夫也闷闷地呻吟起来，显然他用空着的那只手捂住了自己的嘴。

“噢，操。”

杰洛特咕哝了一声作为回应，狄拉夫充满磁性的低骂声在他的脑袋里炸成一簇烟花。

“告诉他这感觉有多好，”雷吉斯也喘着气说，“和他谈谈。”

“这太多了，”杰洛特费力地说道，“我需要你在这里，在我体内。”要是换作平时，他会羞于说出这些话，但几乎整整一天得不到消解的欲望压倒了他。只要能让他最终痛快地高潮一次以满足空虚的饥饿感，他已经不在乎任何事情了。

狄拉夫的呼吸变得越来越突兀，杰洛特知道他已经快要到了，与此同时他自己的高潮也在体内缓慢垒筑着，没有什么比觉察到自己的爱人即将攀上巅峰更能唤起他性欲的了。

“雷吉斯，求你了，摸摸我，”杰洛特断断续续地说道，“我不、我不能……”

雷吉斯只是更用力地握紧了他的腰肢，加快了速度。

“你还做得不够好，”他气喘吁吁地说，“先让狄拉夫射出来。”

杰洛特发出一个无声的绝望呼喊，他已经很接近了，但最后的一点点助推还是没有到来。当雷吉斯射出来的时候他紧紧地环住了杰洛特的腰，同时电话另一头的狄拉夫也传来了一声响亮的呻吟。

杰洛特的膝盖不堪重负倒下了，他趴在床垫上，头晕脑胀，他很难受，为什么雷吉斯不让他——

就在他想握住自己的勃起时，雷吉斯抓住了那只手腕。

“不，亲爱的。”他的声音仿佛裹在天鹅绒里的钢铁，这个命令让杰洛特本能地放松了控制，尽管他觉得再这样下去他的心脏随时会因此衰竭。他们相互凝视了很长时间，直到杰洛特找回了一些自我。当他确定自己不会试图冲进浴室时，发出了一段沉重而疲惫的叹息，雷吉斯立刻松开了手。

医生完完全全地将他拥在怀里，杰洛特想保持清醒，但他太过疲倦，好像随时都能睡着一般。

雷吉斯拿起了手机，“亲爱的，你还在吗？”

“我还在，”那个有些憔悴的声音回答道，“你计划这一切有多久了？”

“哦，事实上我是在你离开的那天想出这个主意的，就当是给你们两个的一点小惊喜。”

“你真是心思独到。”

雷吉斯轻笑一声，“还没完呢，你明天一定要回来。”

狄拉夫似乎愉快地哼哼着，过了一会儿他问道，“杰洛特？”

“唔？”杰洛特迷迷糊糊地出声，思想逐渐陷入混沌。

“我明天就回家去照顾你，我保证。”

“我知道。”

狄拉夫温柔地笑了，“我爱你，你知道的，对吧？”

“我也爱你。”杰洛特在睡梦中回答他。

他睡了很长时间，每一个梦来来去去，仿佛浮光掠影，五颜六色的影像点缀着厚重的黑暗幕布，完全吞没了他。偶尔，他觉得身边有人，但在他能辨认出来是谁之前，他的意识又坠入了梦乡。周围的一切都是温暖而模糊的。

当杰洛特终于睁开眼睛，他马上知道现在已经很晚了。卧室沐浴在灿金色的阳光里，雷吉斯就坐在他旁边看书，医生发现杰洛特醒了，把书放在一边，笑着在他身边躺了下来。

“早上好。”

“早上好。今天起得很晚。”杰洛特打了个哈欠。

雷吉斯点点头，“快十一点了，你好像很累。”

“我真想知道为什么。”他嘟囔着，身体似乎知道今天会有什么活动，尽管皮肤下的热度席卷了全身，他的状态仍然十分放松。

雷吉斯的手拂过他的头发，“想吃点东西吗？”

把不知道是早餐还是午餐的食物吞下肚后，杰洛特满足地回到床上和他的爱人躺在一起。这种事后温存简直让人上瘾，因为雷吉斯从没有对这类亲密的肢体接触感到厌烦的迹象。杰洛特在之前完全不习惯这种充满关怀的触碰，但自从他们三个在一起，他第一次尝到甜头，现在开始渴望这种行为了。之前他们因为一些矛盾而分开的时候，杰洛特才意识到他实际上很少在肢体上触碰其他人，当他无法接近他所爱的两个人时，他感觉身体和心灵都要垮掉了。

“狄拉夫什么时候回来？”杰洛特问道，雷吉斯若有所思地笑了，他忍住对另一个人翻白眼的冲动，他觉得这种情况要是再持续一天，自己就会失心疯了。

“就目前情况而言，你很幸运。在你呼呼大睡的时候狄拉夫发信息过来，今天最后一位讲师显然吃坏了肚子。”雷吉斯轻描淡写地提起，杰洛特的眼睛瞪大了。

“这么说他……”他刚开口，然后雷吉斯点了点头。

“他半个小时后就到。”

杰洛特翻了个身仰躺着，一只胳膊横过来挡住了眼睛，他突然感到不知所措，好的那种。他那愚蠢的、如释重负的笑容令雷吉斯欢快地笑了起来。

“你一直很乖，我保证他会好好奖励你的。”

杰洛特的最后一道难关是雷吉斯让他下去车库迎接狄拉夫，他相当肯定自己会强迫狄拉夫在车上直接操了他，但雷吉斯仿佛能读心，对他摇了摇头。

“直接跟他回来。”他交叉双臂警示般地说道，命令轻而易举地劈开了杰洛特头脑中的迷雾，限制了他的行动。

看着狄拉夫倒车入库，从座位上站起来的时候，杰洛特深呼吸了几次，迫不及待地去搂他。他用双臂环住狄拉夫的脖子，给了他一个吻，对方也不停缩短距离，直到他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。

天，我好想你，杰洛特想，你才离开了两天，我就如此思念你的笑容，我已经无药可救了，但我自愿沉沦其中。

他知道，在他们在这个冰柜一样的车库里撕扯彼此的衣服之前必须停下来。这花了好大力气，杰洛特后退一步，伸手抹了抹自己的脸，狄拉夫张了张嘴想表示抗议，但他立马阖上了，随即咯咯地笑了起来。

“原谅我，那通电话把我弄懵了。”他说。

杰洛特有些尴尬地低头，脸有些发烫，笑着说道，“你就给自己尽情找借口吧。”

狄拉夫抓起他的手，朝门口走去，“来吧，我想雷吉斯肯定在等着我们。”

他们回到楼上时，发现雷吉斯正倚在门厅的墙上，他拉过狄拉夫，亲了亲他，摩挲着他的小臂。

“欢迎回家，亲爱的。”

狄拉夫歪了歪脑袋，眼神好奇地将杰洛特也拉近了一些，“你总是能带给我惊喜，雷吉斯。”

杰洛特沉醉于他们俩紧紧拥住他的感觉，把头放在狄拉夫肩膀上。突然间，他不再感到急切了，身体在爱人们的陪伴下松懈了下来，这就是他渴求着的东西。

雷吉斯注视着他们，目光温柔如水，“我想给你们一些特别的东西，你们爱着彼此的样子是我最喜欢的。”

这与过去形成了鲜明的对比，雷吉斯犹豫了好几个月，直到杰洛特再也无法忍受他这副模样。他一直担心医生永远也无法克服他的不安，或者担心自己会搞砸什么事情，破坏雷吉斯和狄拉夫的关系。

这种信任是在杰洛特的髋关节慢慢康复的那个漫长夏季中重建的，他们的爱慢慢地获得了能量和实体，变得平凡又真实。他们三个人已经设法找到了皆大欢喜的相处方式，而且正逐步稳固着，杰洛特敢于相信这一点。

雷吉斯清了清嗓子，吻了下杰洛特的脸颊，“你表现得很好，对于你的忍耐，理应得到一些奖励。”

“我还是挺喜欢的那些环节的。”杰洛特低声补充，但他没有异议。

雷吉斯把目光转向狄拉夫，“你不如带他去卧室，把他的衣服脱了，怎么样？你也可以放轻松一些。”他的声音十分温柔，但仍然很有威严感。杰洛特激动地看到狄拉夫的眼神因此变得炽热不已，他从没见过他们两个单独扮演时候的样子，看起来雷吉斯现在要集中精力让狄拉夫照顾他。

狄拉夫解开杰洛特的裤子时一直在亲吻着他，杰洛特几乎濒临崩溃，身体品尝着另一具温热的躯体覆盖在他之上每一次甜美的摩擦，不禁战栗起来。很快他们就一丝不挂地躺在床上，雷吉斯在一旁满足地坐着看，梳理着杰洛特的头发，狄拉夫开始在杰洛特的胸膛上种下一个个吻。

当他的嘴唇找到一边的乳头并吮吸时，杰洛特高高地弓起背，他的身体里好像着了火，昨天压抑的欲望一下子全部爆发出来。

狄拉夫轻轻地用舌头蹭过乳尖，然后向后退去，递给雷吉斯一个欣赏的眼神，“你考虑得真周到。”他低沉地赞美这件事的始作俑者。

“我不是一向如此吗？”雷吉斯答道，他的手停在狄拉夫的发丝间，推着他往后，“我想看你为他口交。”

狄拉夫舔舔嘴，杰洛特尝试在对方握住他的阴茎并舔上头部时不要大喊大叫，他的身体好像完全超负荷了，狄拉夫牢固地按住他的大腿，慢慢地越含越深，潮湿滚烫的口腔最终完全包裹住了他。雷吉斯一直在看着他们俩，他的手放在狄拉夫后脑，杰洛特意识到他正在引导他的搭档，即便是当下，狄拉夫吸着他的时候，雷吉斯也是那个设定节奏的人。

没有任何预警，狄拉夫给杰洛特来了个深喉，他的喉咙就好像没有呕吐反射一样，杰洛特后知后觉，然后剩下的理性思考消失无踪，因为就在这时，对方的喉部肌肉作出了吞咽的动作。他觉得自己体内仿佛有什么东西冲破了阻拦，杰洛特伴随着断断续续的抽泣射了出来，双手放在狄拉夫的头顶，胯部向上顶起，周遭的一切现实似乎在快感的冲刷下消失了很长一阵。

杰洛特花了好长时间才喘过气来，现实似乎已经离他远去，当狄拉夫推进他的身体里，他猛地睁开眼睛，发出一声如获大赦的呻吟。狄拉夫滑进最深处的地方，动作停滞了，胸膛紧贴着杰洛特。

“你还好吗？”他用嘶哑的声音问道。

“快动就对了。”杰洛特喘吁吁地说，这太多了，狄拉夫很粗大，完美地契合进他的后穴。杰洛特已经不在乎他刚刚射过一次了，此刻他只想感受另一个人埋在自己体内的滋味，他会很乐意让自己被操得在今年所剩无几的时间里都能感觉到对方。

雷吉斯在狄拉夫开始慢慢地干他的时候伏下身子，医生脸上泛着享受的晕红。

“我想你已经准备好再来一轮了，”他在杰洛特耳边低语，手上前握住了杰洛特疲软的阴茎。

他试图抗议，但雷吉斯的抚慰让抗议变成了呻吟。一开始有些不适，但狄拉夫用他明亮、炽热的眼睛看着他，继续用非常缓慢的速度在他后面进出，快感开始渐渐探头。

当杰洛特真的硬起来的时候，他感到一阵难以置信，尽管清楚这不会坚持很久，但他也能注意到狄拉夫急促的呼吸和咬住的嘴唇，他们两个都接近高潮了。

再一次毫无预兆地，雷吉斯弯腰把杰洛特含入口中，狄拉夫尽量为他腾出空间。杰洛特近乎崩溃地哭喊着，绞紧了后穴的阴茎，对方也张大了嘴无声地呻吟。

杰洛特无力再去掩饰自己的凌乱，他的头重重地向后仰，伴随着全身一阵剧烈的痉挛，他将精液洒在了自己的小腹上。狄拉夫抽噎着一笑，紧随其后也射进了对方体内，向前送着胯，直到他彻底软下来，抽出自己的阴茎后半个身子倒在杰洛特身上。

很长一段时间里，杰洛特的脑袋里充斥着蜂鸣声，他注意到雷吉斯在身边躺下，用被子盖住他们，但他完全不想动。他把注意力集中在深呼吸上，感到此刻内心异常的平静。

片刻后，他终于有力气转过身，紧紧抱住了狄拉夫，男人笑了，漆黑的头发被弄得一团糟，嘴唇也红彤彤地肿着。

“累死我了。”杰洛特声音沙哑地说，雷吉斯贴近他的后背，一只胳膊悄悄绕在他的腰上。

“感觉还好吗？”雷吉斯等了一会儿问他。

“我从来没这么疲惫过，自从……操，根本就是史无前例。”杰洛特搜刮着自己脑子里剩下的东西，“我昨天还以为我会彻底疯掉。”

雷吉斯对着杰洛特的后颈露出了微笑，狄拉夫低头哈哈笑着。

“不止是你，”狄拉夫说，“我犯了一个错误，我不该在离开晚宴的时候边走边看雷吉斯的讯息。我差点在楼梯上摔一跤。”

“我很抱歉。”罪魁祸首说道，但他听起来一点儿也不抱歉。

狄拉夫对他翻了个白眼，不过杰洛特知道雷吉斯肯定看不见，他在对方怀里笑得浑身发抖。

“在电话的另一端听到你难耐的声音绝对是我这一生经历过最色情的事情之一，”他告诉杰洛特，“我甚至认真衡量了要不要翘掉剩下的会，马上开车回家来找你们。”

“我简直受宠若惊。”杰洛特放肆地笑着，把狄拉夫拉进另一个吻里，伴随着这个动作身体里最后一丝紧绷感也烟消云散。

“我很高兴你们都喜欢这个，我自己也乐在其中。”雷吉斯在身后低声说道，“我觉得今天剩下的时间可以都交给点外卖和看电影了。”

杰洛特感觉心灵进入了一种舒适的昏睡状态，他们分享着彼此的体温，四肢交缠在一起，狄拉夫又在他的太阳穴上轻轻吻了一下，然后抽出一个枕头压在脑袋底下，发出一声如释重负的轻叹。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 狄：大学教授，与席有一段恋情，但结局惨淡，因家庭原因患抑郁症，先与雷相爱，三人确定关系后，在雷、狼帮助下逐渐恢复。  
> 雷：医生，曾经上瘾，经历某事后戒毒，然后与狄相爱。  
> 狼：退役军人，为抚养希里退役，经历一系列事件后，现任军队教官，爱好是汽修，三人确定关系后与另两人同居。


End file.
